


Green Battlefield

by nazangel



Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Hal Jordan, Drabble, Hal doesn't like seeing Bruce hurt, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Hal doesn't like seeing Bruce hurt.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Green Battlefield

Batman was invincible.

Batman was indestructible.

Batman was practically inhuman.

Except.

Bruce Wayne was Batman.

Bruce Wayne was flesh and blood and bone.

Bruce Wayne was human

Bruce Wayne could get hurt.

Bruce Wayne was the love of Hal's life.

Right now, Bruce Wayne was unconscious and hurling to the ground at an alarming speed.

Hal was too far. There was no way he would be able to get there in time.

"Superman!" he screamed

Clark's heal snapped at him and then followed his gaze. In a blink of an eye, he let go of the alien he was fighting and flew toward his friend, catching him right before he hit the ground.

Even from his height, Hal could see the relief on Superman's face. Bruce was alive.

Hal should be glad. Instead, an incredible rage took over him. The ring in his hand glowed brighter and brighter until the green seemed to take over the battlefield.

"Lanter!" yelled Green Arrow, "Lantern, stop!"

Hal couldn't. Hal wouldn't. Bruce's prone body was still circling in his mind.

"Hal!" And that was Barry. His sweet best friend, Barry.

Hal didn't stop.

The whole world seemed to be glowing green by the time darkness overtook him.

xxx

Hal woke up, taking a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. Once he did, the first thing he noticed was the hand wrapped around his.

"Hey," murmured a gruff voice

Bruce.

Oh. Right. That happened

"Hey," he said back, "You're okay,"

Bruce smiled, "I'm more worried about you. You've been laying here for five days,"

Hal winced, "Please tell me you haven't been sitting here for the past five days,"

Bruce grinned, "I took breaks in between. It's not like I can move too much,"

Only then did Hal look over the rest of him. Bruce's right arm was wrapped up, his leg seemed to be in a cast. There were also bandages outlied the shirt at his ribs.

When Hal looked back at BRuce's face, he had a severe look on his face.

"Your ring power ook over the battlefield," he said, "It incinerated every alien it touched, which was pretty much all of them. It didn't hurt anyone on our side though so that's a good thing,"

"Bruce..."

"You lost control, Hal. You could have put us in danger," said Bruce, "The league will want you to go on break. Take some time off, work on control,"

"Right,"

"Also," said Bruce, "They are suggesting we no longer work on missions together,"

"Oh?"

"And I agree,"

"Yeah," murmured Hal. It made sense. He couldn't lose control every time Bruce was hurt in front of him.

"Hal,"

"Yeah," he said, looking at Bruce's face.

There was a soft in his face, and his eyes were shining in a way that they did when it was only the two of them.

"I love you,"

Hal smiled.

"I love you too, Spooky,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
